1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an application member for the application of a product, particularly a cosmetic or dermatological product, to a surface such as the skin, and to an application assembly containing the product and equipped with an application member of this type.
2. Discussion of the Background
The assembly envisaged by the present invention is of the type comprising a reservoir containing the product and provided with an open end over which a stopper acting as a gripping member is removably fastened. The stopper is integral with the application member, generally by means of a wand, so that the application member, in the closed position of the assembly, is permanently immersed in the product.
The reservoir is intended, in particular, to contain a dermatological product, a make-up product or a product for specific treatment of the body and more particularly of the face, such as a liquid foundation, a blusher or an eyeshadow. More specifically, the application member is designed for the application of a product for treating the signs of skin aging, such as wrinkles and small wrinkles and the signs of fatigue, particularly those of the face, neck or decolletage.
A number of products have been proposed in the past with the aim of erasing or blurring the signs of skin aging. More recently, in Patent Applications FR-A-2 758 083 and FR-A-2 759 084, the Applicant has described novel products intended for treating signs of aging and of fatigue, based on particularly effective "tightening agents". During aging, the skin has an increasingly irregular micro relief and exhibits wrinkles and small wrinkles.
In the case of tightening agents, these are compounds which are capable of tightening the skin and, through this tightening effect, smoothing the skin and immediately reducing or even erasing wrinkles and small wrinkles thereof. These products have a particular texture and have rapid drying properties.
The direct application of this type of product using the fingers is unsuitable. In fact, even with the lightest massaging, finger friction suffices to break up the product's texture.
Thus, the problem posed by the present invention consists in providing an application member capable of:
depositing just the necessary quantity of product; PA1 having a geometry to suit the surface to be treated; PA1 being flexible, supple and soft, given the sensitivity of the skin of the eye contour area and of the fragility of the product's texture; PA1 spreading the product rapidly, particularly in a single stroke, before the product dries.
The areas of the face particularly targeted by the invention are wrinkles in the eye contour area, such as "crow's feet" at the outer corner of the eyes, dark rings and bags under the eyes, wrinkles at the corners of the mouth, etc.
FR-A-2 506 580 discloses a flat, supple applicator, in the form of a spatula, for applying a make-up product. This applicator, intended to be loaded with a very fluid product by capillary effect, cannot be used for the products envisaged by the present invention. Moreover, its shape is not particularly suited to the application of the said products to the areas of the body targeted by the invention.